CODENAME: WATCHTOWER GA&WT Chlollie
by ScribeoftheFic
Summary: Chloe fins herself in deep on her first undercover mission for the Justice League since leaving Metropolis behind.


**CODENAME: WATCHTOWER**

**A One Shot Spin-off of GREEN ARROW & WATCHTOWER**

**Created By Derek Andrew Sharp**

**GREEN ARROW Created By George Papp and Mort Weisinger**

**CHLOE SULLIVAN Created By Alfred Gough and Miles Millar**

**For Lee, Gen and Ana**

**SIX MONTHS AGO.**

**London, England.**

Two weeks together with the League and thus far, Chloe Sullivan had nearly traveled over half the world. To say the least it was a bit of a head rush, but deep down she couldnt' find it in herself to complain. Two days in the Congo, a day and a night in Ireland, and then a full week and half in London.

London, England was a far cry from the likes of Metropolis, yet, despite the rain and constant activity, scouting and hacking into private estate files, the place was starting to feel like home. Even if their base of operation was a private hotel room under a false alias. Oliver had gone to calling himself: Scott, which seemed to get a laugh from each of the League. While she had taken on her usual alias, keeping her head low and pretty much ignoring the level of testorone the boys brought into play. That wasn't to say that she let her eyes drift from Oliver for a second because fact of the matter was, she wasn't going to let that happen.

"You got a layout of the estate yet?" Oliver asks, lifting his feet up, placing them against the bed, his hands falling behind his head.

She takes a small second, scanning the screen, scratching her head. "You know I usually do this with a lot of coffee, Ollie...and I don't exactly have that on hand at the moment," she says, lifting her head slightly.

"This from the woman that hacked the C.I.A.'s files in less than a minute and lead the entire Justice League into a war zone," Oliver says it, smiling at her softly, his hands still placed behind his head.

"Compliments can only get you so far, Oliver Jonas Queen," Chloe says, brushing back her hair before watching as a red blur fills the room.

"Coffee for the hottie," Bart says with a smirk, a Starbucks coffee cup in hand.

"Where'd you get it this time?" Oliver inquires, shifting up to face Bart.

"Went to Seattle," Bart says it, flipping a yo-yo in his hand.

"And the yo-yo?" Oliver continues to inquire.

"Figured I would get something to bid my time," Bart says, walking the dog, clearly showing off his new skills with the yo-yo.

"Bart, get the others and just take the car someplace," Oliver states it, keeping his eyes on Chloe. "Give us an hour or two to get things together here."

"You two aren't going to..."

"Bart!"

Just at the mention of his name, Bart bolts off, without any hesitation.

"When did you start training him?" Chloe asks lifting her head to meet his eyes.

"Like that?" Oliver asks in return, his eyes still locked with hers. "It took a little time, but you keep hammering ideas into his head and he comes around pretty easily. Not as difficult as you may think."

"Do you ever stop looking at me like that?" Chloe asks, touching his lips with her index finger.

"The question is: do you?" Oliver asks in return, trying to look at Chloe's laptop.

"No peeking on what the hacker's doing," Chloe says blocking Oliver's view entirely.

"Are you at least in the system?" Oliver asks, dropping back to his chair, returning his feet to the bed.

"I'm working on it...Ollie," Chloe says lifting her head from the computer again. "Have I failed you yet?"

Oliver takes a second, resting his hand against his chin. "Let me think...you bailed us out in our first week out by misdirecting the police, a bravo to that," he takes a second thinking a bit more. "Then you single handlely figured out Victor's old system and layout from LexCorp files..." he takes another second. "Nope, not thus far."

"Good because I'm in," Chloe says, scretching her hands for a second then turns the laptop around to face Oliver. "Entire layout of the Cadmus estate."

"You already figure out what's so special about the place?" Oliver asks, scanning the layout.

"Originally, the estate of one of the top billioniare families in the country, who were heavily invested in experimental lab tech and so on and so forth until Lex Luthor bought the project and ended it in the short stint he had control of it," Chloe says it matter of factly. "Bankrupted both ends of the spectrum, but its believed that the estate still houses useful technology." Chloe takes a small breath. "What's the plan?"

"So you convinced them to have a ball at the mansion?" Chloe asks, straightening out her dress, watching Oliver out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, I didn't exactly see a tour of the building as an option plus we need all the cover we can get," Oliver returns, straightening up his tie, in the mirror. "A busy ballroom should give us plenty of cover to work with."

"But aren't you suppose to..."

"Be the guest of honor," Oliver states, turning to face her. "That's indeed fact."

"So what am I suppose to do?" Chloe asks, taking his hand.

"Like we discussed. We'll get a few dances in and then I'll draw the attention to me," Oliver says kissing her on the top of the head softly. "'Borg will keep the cameras off of you..."

"While I hack through to the lower levels, keeping my dress perfectly intact," Chloe interrupts. "Are you trying to turn me into Jennifer Garner behind my back or do you just like raising the bar for all of your girlfirends?"

He takes a second, running his hand along the curve of her cheek. "Only you, Watchtower." At that he gently tilts his head in and kisses her deeply.

"What if I can't get through?" Chloe asks, pulling back from the kiss, her breathing once again steadying.

"Don't doubt yourself," Oliver whispers, pulling her close. "Ever."

The Gala was typical to the world of Oliver Queen, but to her own eyes, it was a completely different world. Not that she hadn't experienced her share of popular events, held within the Luthor name. Not that the Luthor's had any particular high regard for her or concern for that matter. She was to be ignored at all costs, just like

"You ready to put on the distraction?" Oliver asks pulling her into his arms.

"Tango?" Chloe asks shifting her head, lifting up her leg.

"Only dance of love, that can put us in the papers all across the world," Oliver returns, letting her roll free of his arms, his hand catching her again, beginning the dance. The dance itself rang true of their relationship. Something neither really put aside or ignored at present. True, they weren't in the tabloids yet, but after this little number they knew it was going to happen. Not that changed anything.

The dance was purely intimate despite the crowd around them. Oliver felt her breast, while she returned the favor by running her hands down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt, kissing a trail down it until the song ended. When it did so, they lip locked for the first time within public sight. Lois would be so proud, Chloe thought to herself breaking off and heading off towards the stairwell. Just as the media flooded the floor.

"Watchtower, did you make it?" Victor asks from behind a terminal, stashed within a van on the estate.

"Yeah, I'm clear," Chloe states moving down the steps, trying her best to remember the layout.

"Two hallways and to the right," Victor remarks, shifting in his seat. "If you need back-up just say the word."

She moves forward, quickly, not looking back, hoping that they've bought themselves time with the current situation. When she reaches the doorway, she pauses, scans around again before revealing a hidden panel.

"Encryption," Chloe says to herself.

"You've got three minutes E.T.A., Watchtower," Victor says, continuing the camera loop.

"On it," Chloe says attempting the various 4 digit codes before entering into the confines of an abandoned lab. "There's not much in here, guys," she says scanning the room, looking for a computer before inserting a copier into the hard drive.

"Two minutes."

"Just need sixty," Chloe remarks, sliding the disc back into her purse before heading back upstairs.

"One minute."

Just as he speaks, Chloe enters back into the ball room, Oliver taking her arm.

"So we're all over the news and for what?" Chloe asks, laying down against the bed, watching Victor dig through the disc on her files.

"Looks like we've got at least a day or two of digging for me to do on this disc," Victor returns, standing up, taking the disc in hand, before heading out of the room.

"So that leaves us with what?" Chloe asks, pulling the blanket up tighter.

"Just us," Oliver says climbing into the bed, kissing her lips tenderly, his hands running down her legs, pulling her close.

"What about..."

Before she can finish the sentence, once more their lips meet and silence is the only thing that fills the room. The disc maybe crucial at some point, but right now all that matters is them. Nothing more and nothing less.


End file.
